


Шрамы

by pumpkinfreak



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть — выход в один конец, окончательный итог под счётом жизни. Время ли его закрывать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы

Шрам от ожога заползал на щёку вблизи уха уродливой, расплющенной, бледно-лиловой гусеницей. Распирал прозрачно-белую, как лучший китайский фарфор, кожу без единой крапинки, без единой веснушки. Томас гладко зачёсывал назад длинные ярко-рыжие — ни одной седой пряди — волосы, открывая его. Они отросли почти до контрастно узкой талии, хотя после пожара Гробовщик остриг его чуть не наголо.  
После пожара Томас был страшен.  
Лежал на простынях гниющим, истерзанным куском плоти. Его тело отчаянно боролось, но глаза… Глаза оставались тусклыми, неподвижными, мутными, как у давно сдохшей рыбы, которую ушлый торгаш пытался всучить за свежую. Тщательно обмотанный бинтами обрубок левой руки, покрытое прохладными накладками с мазью правое плечо, давно лишённое даже остатков сустава. И вздувшееся месиво вместо кожи на груди, животе, боках, под которые подтекло разлитое по полу масло.  
Никто не верил, что он останется жив.  
Наверно, не верил даже Гробовщик.  
Фантомхайв требовал его смерти. И, глядя на живой труп, Себастьян находил в его требовании едва ли не милосердие, хотя видит Бог, эта добродетель господина миновала. Однако сталкиваться с воплощением смерти за законную добычу было не в интересах демона.  
«Я не исполняю дважды один и тот же приказ».  
Фантомхайв бесился, но контракт куда больше был нужен ему, чем Себастьяну.  
Жнецы отступили ещё в доме, в лице Спирса. Жаль, даже Грелль не желал рассказывать, что за звание в их иерархии получил Гробовщик до отставки, раз там готовы закрывать глаза на столь вопиющие нарушение очередности.  
Томас выжил.  
Глотал сомнительную даже на запах бурду, приготовленную Гробовщиком, ворочался, помогая менять повязки, разминал непослушное тело. Полосовал Себастьяна ярко-синим, острым, как лучшая арабская сталь, взглядом.  
Он не спрашивал о судьбе труппы. Но когда впервые смог встать, попросил отвести его в церковь. Ковылял на подгибающихся ногах, отощалый, почти уродливый, почти одержимый, распугивая хорошеньких девиц и расфуфыренных кавалеров, не глядя давил яркие шапочки цветов, упавших на камни мостовой. А в самой церкви резко дёрнул плечом, отказываясь от поддерживающей руки Гробовщика, долго стоял перед статуей Марии, не поднимая на неё взгляда. Он поставил шесть свечей. Выдавил на каждой имя и не уходил до тех пор, пока фитиль не выгорел дотла.  
Снейка Томас миновал будто пустое место. Тот так и не посмел с ним заговорить.  
Новые протезы были искусно выточены под кости. Сдобренные магией мёртвых, пальцы двигались проворней настоящих, таили куда большую силу.  
Себастьян убедился в этом лично.  
— Разве гостям сворачивают шею?  
— Ты не гость.  
— С каких пор?  
— С самого начала, — ответил вместо Томаса Гробовщик. – Заслужил, — добавил, довольно щуря жёлто-зелёные глаза. Длинная чёлка была зачёсана назад, прихвачена вперехлёст знакомыми шпильками, открывая их и рассекающий лицо тонкий шрам от ювелирного среза.  
— А тебе и впрямь снесли полголовы? – позвонки с хрустом встали на место.  
— Интересуешься?  
— Примериваюсь.  
— Ну-ну. Том, заваришь ещё чая?  
— Сейчас, — Томас прошёл мимо него, ловко подхватил поднос и скрылся за массивной дверью, ведущей во внутренние помещения.  
— И чем я заслужил твою немилость?  
— Вы убили в нём смех, — Гробовщик переплёл пальцы, взглянул в упор. Если бы Себастьян мог бояться… это было бы время страха. – Фантомхайв вечно смотрит в сторону развёрстых могил. И ладно бы прыгнул туда сам, так ведь других сталкивает. Я помню первое лондонское представление этого цирка. Благотворительный бал, Кельвин, от которого ещё не несло безумием, подростки, почти дети, толком не освоившиеся с протезами, зато доверяющие своим телам. Славящие жизнь, свет и смех. Знаешь, их ведь даже хотели разобрать по благородным домам. Но красивый порыв так и остался изысканным выражением восторга.  
— А ты? Почему остался в стороне?  
— Он бы не ушёл один.  
Гробовщик спрыгнул со стойки, одёрнул плащ. Помолчал, глядя в сторону запертой двери, но видя что-то иное.  
— Ты долго прожил по эту сторону мира. И часто видел сбор душ. В списках нет мелочных, жалких, злобных, никчёмных, жестоких или нетронутых бедами людей. Только те, кто по ошибке ли высших сил, по недомыслию ли оказался в камнедробилке, в яме, на самом дне жизни, вписанные в худшие из худших событий. Каждый приговор – это избавление души. Каждый из приговорённых мог нести свой крест и дальше, вот только цена завышена.  
— Ты не дал ему избавления.  
— Смерть – дурной выход. Она подводит итог, усекает в начале болезни, снижает процент порчи. Но не лечит. Для него закрыли Рай, но и для Ада он слишком хорош, значит, перерождение, тление, гниение, причём без единого шанса на выздоровление.  
— Ты еретик, ты знаешь?  
— Потому и ушёл. К тому же, я люблю Томаса здесь и сейчас. Чёрт его знает, кем бы он там потом переродился, — поморщившись, заметил Гробовщик.  
Поднос грохнул о пол, выпущенный из ослабевших рук.  
Себастьян рассмеялся.  
Жизнь брала своё.  
Томас вытянул прядь из его пальцев, повёл бровью, выказывая неудовольствие. Но не забывал сочувственно улыбаться безутешной вдове, больше смотревшей на экстравагантного приказчика, чем на пробники древесины. Под любование прекрасно шли самые дорогие виды отделки, материалы, плакальщицы, венки, цветы, ленты.  
— Я свяжусь с вами, как только мы всё подготовим, — выпроводив даму, он вернулся за стойку, взялся за трубку телефонного аппарата. – Ты к нам зачастил. Планируешь похороны?  
— Пока нет.  
— Жаль. Месье Ронте? У меня для вас есть заказ.  
Себастьян оставил Томаса, прошёл через подсобку и коридор во внутренний двор.  
Гробовщик как раз разбирал доски, сверялся с чертежом нового гроба.  
— Дуб? Или кипарис?  
— Кипарис.  
— Умница.  
— О, он был само очарование. Ты надоумил его распускать волосы?  
— Он и сам прекрасно знает, как избавить клиента от излишка ума.  
Себастьян опустился на тщательно подметённые ступени, отстранил ботинком светлые завитки стружки.  
— Надо же, здесь почти перестало пахнуть мертвечиной.  
— Тому не нравится её запах. Этот бессердечный мальчишка может меня даже из постели выгнать убирать источник, представляешь?  
— Какая жестокость.  
— Нечеловеческая.  
Они переглянулись со скорбным видом.  
— Как там Снейк?  
— Почему спрашиваешь?  
— Потому что кое-кто не спросит, грея чудом уцелевшие уши, — Гробовщик чуть повысил голос. – Да-да, я о тебе, мой ненаглядный помощник.  
— Если ты не хочешь чай с печеньем, я предложу его клиентам, — дверь неумолимо закрылась.  
— Нечеловеческая, — повторил Себастьян, жмурясь от лучей выглянувшего солнца.  
— Не говори, — Гробовщик с тоскливым вздохом вернулся к делу.  
Мерный стук топора, молотка, скрип рубанка. Приглушённый, едва уловимый гул улицы. Запах свежей древесины, увядающих и свежих цветов, растворов для бальзамации, протирок, даже духов.  
— Не знай я твои способности, решил бы, что подменили.  
— Кого на кого?  
— Демона на старика. Греешься на солнышке, увиливаешь от работы.  
Себастьян поднял ладонь и развёл пальцы.  
— Нет у меня больше работы.  
— Даже так?  
— Да, так, — он облизнул губы.  
— Ну, если хочешь, мне бы не помешал компаньон.  
— Компаньон?  
— Компаньон.  
— Гробовщик.  
— Совершенно верно.  
— А Томас?  
— Постыдись выставлять меня чудовищем! – в него ткнули молотком, зажатом так, чтобы не повредил ногти. — Он итак ведёт клиентскую базу, книги учёта да ещё и чай делает.  
— Условия?  
— Не суёшься наверх жилой части дома.  
— Я подумаю.  
— Ведро и тряпка на кухне, там же можешь набрать чистой воды. В комнате под лестницей пыльно.  
— Учту.  
— Замечательно, — Гробовщик резко отложил молоток. — А я пойду отберу своё законное печенье.  
Дверь мягко хлопнула.  
Себастьян прислушался к возне и возгласам, уловил заливистый смех.  
Молоток оказался старый, с отполированной до блеска тёмной рукоятью. Примерившись, Себастьян одним ударом загнал деревянный гвоздь в паз.


End file.
